The Incredi-foxes
Bunniculafan2016's fox version of The Incredibles. Cast * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible - Zorori (Kaiketsu Zorori) * Helen Parr/Elastigirl - Krystal (Starfox) * Violet Parr - Paula fox (Parappa the rapper) * Dash Parr - Young Todd (The fox and the hound) * Jack-Jack Parr - Eevee (Pokémon) * Syndrome - Steele (Balto) * Edna mode - Dr. Fox (Unikitty!) * Lucius beast (Frozone) - Underdog * Mirage - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Gilbert Huph - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Tony Rydinger - Matt Major (Parappa the rapper) * Bomb Voyage - Mallard man (PB&J Otter) * Rick Dicker - Grandpa kitty (Hello Kitty's furry tale theater) * Little boy on the bicycle - Spike (MLP: FiM) * Kari McKeen (Jack-Jack's Babysitter) - Vixey (The fox and the hound) * Honey (Lucius' wife) - Princess (Krypto the Superdog) * The underminer - Rhyperior (Pokémon) * Frank and Ollie - Snaptrap and Jack Rabbit (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Scenes The Incredi-foxes # Golden age # Weddings & Lawsuits # 15 years and 50 pounds # After school # Family dinner # Ex-supers # Super defeated # Help Wanted # Nomanisan # New & improved # Krystal suspets # Krystal & E # An Important Meeting # E's Lab # Secrets Revealed # Suiting Up # Missile Lock # Out to Sea # Good Guys/Bad Guys # Krystal returns # Caves & Rockets # Lost & Found # 100 Mile Dash # Reunited # Zorori's Confession # Underdog & Princess # Omnidroid Attack # Road Trip # The Incredi-foxes vs. The Omnidroid # Past vs. Future # Happy Endings # End Credits Dub names * Albanian: dhelpra (The foxes) * Arabic (Egypt and standard): الثعالب الفائقة (Super foxes) * Bulgarian: Невероятните лисици (The incredible foxes) * Catalan: Els increïbles guineus (The Incredible foxes) * Croatian: Nevjerojatne lisice * Dutch (Belgium and Netherlands): De ongelooflijke vossen (The Incredible foxes) * Danish: De uforgængelige ræve (The indestructible foxes) * Estonian: Uskumatud rebased (Incredible foxes) * French (Canada): Les renards incroyables (The incredible foxes) * French (France): Les renards indestructibles (The indestructible foxes) * Finnish: Uskomaton ketut (An incredible fox) * German: Die unzerstörbaren Füchse (The indestructible foxes) * Georgian: Unknown * Greek: Οι απίστευτες αλεπούδες (The incredible foxes) * Hebrew: משפחת השועלים (The fox family) * Hungarian: A róka család (The fox family) * Hindi: लोमड़ी परिवार (The fox family) * Icelandic: The óslítandi refur (The Indestructible foxes) * Italian: Le incredibili volpi: una "normale" famiglia di volpi di supereroi (The incredible foxes: a "normal" family of superheroes) * Indonesian: Unknown * Japanese: 信じられないほどのキツネ (Incredible fox) * Korean: 파괴 할 수없는 여우 (A fox that can not be destroyed) * Latvian: Lapsa ģimene (The fox family) * Lithuanian: Neįtikėtinos lapės (Unbelievable foxes) * Malay: Unknown * Mandarin: Unknown * Mandarin (Taiwan): Unknown * Mongolian: Гайхалтай үнэгүүд (Wonderful foxes) * Norwegian: De uforgjengelige rævene (The Indestructable Foxes) * Persian: روباه نابود کننده (The Indestructible foxes) * Polish: Rodzina lisów (Family of foxes) * Portuguese (Brazil, 2004 and 2009): As incríveis raposas (The Incredible foxes) * Portuguese (Portugal): A raposa - Família de super-heróis (The fox - Family of superheroes) * Romanian: Vulpi indestructibili (Indestructible Foxes) * Russian: Невероятные лисы (Incredible foxes) Category:Bunniculafan2016 Category:The incredibles Category:Spoofs